translations for vocaloid songs
by username10
Summary: I have to close down, but I'm writing a collection of songfics with romaji and translyrics, so check it out it'll be up soon called 'Rin and Len translyrics songfics' but i'll do non-kagamine songs sometimes thnx!
1. Daughter of evil

_Summary-this is the official songs I found translations to. I'm including Daughter of Evil, White, Green, and Vengeance, Prince of Blue, Servant of Evil, Re_Birthday, Message of Regret, and any other songs you leave in the comments that I forget._

_First up- Daughter of Evil_

It goes…:

**So, shall we start?**

**(Instrumentals)**

**There was once upon a time in another place,**

**An evil kingdom who no person dared to face.**

**And the ruler was a girl so mean**

**A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!**

**So many furnitures littered her abode**

**Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed**

**Josephine was what her horse was named**

**All the riches of the world was what she had claimed.**

**If you're short on money that's no fearful thing**

**Just take it from those who you dangle on a string!**

**To those that feel that they want to bring me down,**

**You'll just tidy up my gown!**

**Evil Flowers**

**Steadily bloom**

**With an array of colorful doom**

**But the weeds that feel that they want to stay**

**They'll just die and feed me the same anyways.**

**The princess held a love for a man**

**Of blue who wasn't very much her fan**

**But instead he chose the neighbors girl**

**Of Green whose eyes shine like a pearl**

**The princess knew this and was filled with rage**

**She called the minister locked in her cage**

**And said in a soft voice not to be heard**

'**Make sure the green country is badly stirred'**

**The houses of the people were burned to the ground**

**So many voices would no longer make a sound**

**The people who'd suffered so much pain**

**Don't get pity from the one who'd slain**

'**Oh, it's tea time.'**

**Evil flowers**

**Steadily bloom**

**In an array of bloodied doom**

**Even though the flower is so very refined**

**The thorns had driven it's garden to decline**

**To defeat the princess was no easy task**

**But the people could no longer wear their mask**

**Like a flock of birds they were led by**

**A red lady mercenary in the nigh**

**All the anger that had built up over the years**

**Now consumed them without any fears**

**But the army was battered from the Green War**

**Their attacks were not much of a chore**

**Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court**

**The servants ran away as time was short**

**Little woman princess would not pose a fight**

**And finally she was captured in the night**

'**You're such a disrespectful man!'**

**Evil flowers **

**Steadily bloom**

**In an array of funnest doom**

**How the paradise that she made for herself**

**Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.**

**There was once upon a time in another place**

**An evil kingdom who no person dared to face**

**And the ruler was a girl so mean**

**A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!**

**She was to be punished at three o'clock**

**When the church bells resounded a tock**

**The person who was once royalty**

**Was now bored in jail with no loyalty.**

**At the time that eventually came**

**The church bells to her sounded rather lame**

**Without looking to the faces in the crowd**

**Said she with eyes in a shroud…**

'**Oh, it's tea time.'**

_**Slice.**_

**Evil flowers**

**Steadily bloom**

**In an array of colorful doom**

**Now people speak of her without a second thought**

**The daughter of evil had received what she sought.**

**(Instrumental ending)**


	2. Servant of Evil

This is Len's point of view- The servant's. Rin is the princess, who is his twin sister.

It goes:

**(Daughter of evil instrumental)**

**(Church bell rings twice)**

**You are my Princess, I'm your servant not a prince.**

**Destiny divided pitiful twins.**

**If it be your will,**

**I'm even willing to kill.**

**(Instrumental)**

**When we were kids we had to be best**

**Under the bell of church we were blessed.**

**The selfish adults told us what to do**

**Our futures had to be ripped in two**

**If their anger roars like a rising tide**

**No matter what, I'll be by your side.**

**So just be there smiling and laughing…!**

**You are my Princess. I'm a servant not a prince.**

**Destiny divided pitiful twins**

**If it be your will,**

**I'm even willing to kill.**

**When I visited a neighboring country**

**I saw a girl of Green walk in the city.**

**So kind, and so polite,**

**I fell in love at first sight.**

**But if you want her to die,**

**That's what I'll go by…**

**So why do I cry?**

**You are my princess. I'm a servant not a prince.**

**Destiny divided lovely twins.**

'**Today brioche is our treat.'**

**You laugh with a smile that's ever so sweet.**

**(Instrumental)**

**When the townspeople's anger has flown**

**We'll probably be overthrown.**

**Even if we earned it**

**By your side I shall sit.**

'**Here, I'll lend you my outfit.**

**Run, run and escape with it.**

**No one will notice, we'll use smarts and wit.'**

**I am a 'Princess.' You are a fugitive, not a prince.**

**Destiny divided sorrowful twins.**

**If it's evil for you that sustains**

**I must have the same evil blood in my veins.**

**There was once upon a time in another place**

**An evil, evil kingdom who no person dared to face.**

**And ruling at the throne**

**My cute sister set the tone.**

**If the world's anger roars like a rising tide**

**No matter what I will be on your side.**

**So just be there smiling and laughing.**

**(SLICE) **

**You are my Princess. I'm a servant not a prince.**

**Destiny divided pitiful twins.**

**If it be your will**

**I'm even willing to kill.**

**If I'm reborn after this end…**

**Could we be twins again?**

I'm sorry it's kind of suckish. But I don't speak Japanese very well, I took another translation and made it rhyme. So it's not exact. Don't be angry…? R and R! thanks!


	3. Regret Message

This is Regret Message. It's by Rin.

It goes:

'**Len, you can't be serious about this.**

**This couldn't possibly fulfill my wish!'**

'**Are you sure you don't want to try?'**

'**It's a game for the peasants and it's only a lie-**

**I mean, you make my dreams come true, right?**

**(Instrumental transition)**

**In the outskirts of town on a beach covered with stone**

**A sad young girl stand alone.**

**On this same shore there used to be**

**A tradition said to meet your plea.**

**Write a wish and hope with all your might**

**Then place it in a bottle and close it tight.**

**If you throw it in the ocean, someday**

**That good luck will come your way.**

**Float away little wish,**

**With all that I cherish**

**It leaves with a flash of light**

**When it reaches the end of your sight**

**All my needs you always met**

**All I wanted, yet…**

**I was always so very needy**

**I was only selfish and greedy.**

**You, who gave me all that I hold dear,**

**You, you are no longer here.**

**Will these prayers that I send**

**Reach the places I intend?**

**Float away, with my fears,**

**With regret and all my tears.**

**I only realized my sin**

**When everything was fin.**

**Float away little wish,**

**With all I cherish,**

**It leaves with a flash of light**

**As it reaches the end of your sight.**

**Flow away with my fears,**

**My regret, and my tears**

**If we could be reborn after this cruel end**

**Could we be twins again?**

'**I hope so…'**

**INTSRUMENTALS**

**(Strange man while Rin is hooked up) 'Kagamine Rin is activated. Condition: Normal. Do you know your own name?**

**(Rin nods) 'Then lets introduce you with no shame.**

**(Rin is introduced to newborn Len (they're both children again)) DOCTOR- 'His name is-**

**(A tear rolls down Rins cheek.)**

And then they become the bestest of friends. YAY! Sad song though… Sorry it sucked. But now I have a rhyming dictionary so it'll be better next chapter.


	4. Mr Alice

それ は それ は ひどく 変わった 男 の お話 で(sore wa sore wa hidoku ka-watta o-toko no o-hanashi de)[That is an odd fellow's terrible man story.]いつも 楽しく ララララ！ 妄想 ばかり して(i-tumo tano-shiku Lalalala! mo-u-so-o bakari shite)[He is always happy, Lalalala! and has only a delusion.]歪 なる 文字 の 羅列 と ある 若い 小説家、(i-bitu maru moji no ra-retu to a-ru waka-i syo-o-setu-ka)[With the enumeration of the character which warped and A certain young novelist.]妙 な 奴 だ と 疎 まれ、今日 も 孤独(myo-o na yatu da to u-to mare kyo-o mo ko-doku)[When he is strange, it is disfavored, and he is lonely today, too.]おいで おいで インク まみれ の 右手 で 手招 いて(o-i-de o-i-de Ink mamire no migi-te de te-mane i-te)[A hand is caused in "Come on, come here." and the right hand of covered with ink.]「かわいい アリス、さあ さあ ぼく の お膝 の 上」(kawa-i-i Alice sa-a sa-a boku no o-hiza no u-e)["Cute Alice, Come on, on the knee of me"]黄金色 の 昼 下がり 僕達 の 隠れ家 で(o-u-go-n-i-ro no hiru sa-gari boku-tachi no kakure-ga de)[In the early afternoon of the gold color, in our burrow]今日 も いつも の ステキ な お話 を(kyou-o mo i-tumo no suteki na o-hanashi o)[Today, too, a usual wonderful story]私 は アリス、私 は アリス(watashi wa Alice watashi wa Alice)[I'm Alice, I'm Alice.]時計 ウサギ を 追い かけ(toke-i u-sagi o o-i kake)[A watch rabbit is run after.]不思議 の 国 まで(fushigi no kini made)[To the country of wonder]小さな 扉 の 小さな 鍵 を 回す(chi-i-sana tobira no chi-i-sana kagi o mawa-su)[The little key of little door is turned.]ぐるぐる 回る ドードー鳥 と(guru-guru mawaru do-do-dori to)[With a dodo to turn round and round]煙 を ふかし た イモムシ と(kemuri o fukashi ta i-momushi to)[With the caterpillar which whiffed smoke]くしゃみ が 止まら ない 公爵 夫人 と(kusyami ga tomara na-i ko-u-syaku fuji-n to)[With the duchess whom a sneeze doesn't stop at]さあ、獲物 は どちら へ？(sa-a e-mono wa dochira e)[Well, as for the game, to which?]不思議 の 国、不思議 な 人達 の 国(fushigi no kuni fushigi na hitotachi no kuni)[The wonder Land, A wonder people's Land]何故 だか 誰 も ウサギ を 追い かけ ない！(naze daka dare mo u-sagi o o-i-kake na-i)[It is why, or no one runs after a rabbit!]奇妙 至極 な 話(kimyo-o shigoku na hanashi)[A very wonder story]見 上げる 君 が 続き を せかす(mi a-geru kimi ga tuduki o sekasu)[You looks up at hasten continuation.]アリス の 足跡 綴って いく(Alice no a-shi-a-to tudutte i-ku)[Alice's footprint is written.]ニヤニヤ 笑う チェシャ猫 が 浮かんで る、そして 言う(niya-niya wara-u chesya-neko ga u-ka-n-de ru soshite yu-u)[The Grin like a cheshire cat floats. Then, it says.]白ウサギ にゃら 知って る よう にゃ 知ら ない よう にゃ？(shiro-u-sagi nyara shitte ru yo-o nya shira na-i yo-o nya)[As for the white rabbit, I seem to know or doesn't seem to know.]次 の 日 の ６時 には あの いかれた お茶会 へ(tugi no hi no roku-ji niwa a-no i-kareta o-cya-ka-i e)[At 6 o'clock of the next day, to that crazy tea party]ミルク を 入れて おいしく いただく わ(Milk o i-rete o-i-shiku i-tadaku wa)[I put milk, and have it deliciously.]響いて くる 行進 は、赤・黒・赤・赤・黒 の トランプ達 の 先 には、我ら が 女王様！(hibi-i-te kuru koushi-n wa a-ka kuro a-ka a-ka kuro no tora-n-pu-tachi no saki niwa warera ga jyo-u-o-u-sama)[The march of cards of red, black, red, red, black is sounding. In that point, we, queen!]首 を おはね 今 すぐ に、繰り 返して 狂い 気味(kubi o o-hane i-ma sugu ni kuri-ka-e-shite kuru-i gimi)[She repeats "Cut a neck right now", and tends to go crazy.]けれど 変 ね 首 は 落ちて ない わ(keredo he-n-ne kubi wa o-chite na-i wa)[But, it is strange. A neck isn't cut off.]私 は アリス、私 が アリス(watashi wa Alice watashi ga Alice)[I'm Alice, I, Alice.]時計 ウサギ を 追いかけ(toke-i u-sagi o o-i-kake)[A watch rabbit is run after.]不思議 の 国 まで(fushigi no kuni made)[To the country of wonder]首 に かけられた ラベル(kubi ni kakerareta Label)[The label put on the neck]「私 を お食べ」(watashi o o-tabe)["Eat me."]居眠り ばかり する グリフィン と(i-nemuri bakari suru Griffin to)[With Griffin who only dozes]海がめ もどき の スープ など(u-migame modoki no Soup nado)[In such cases as the in imitation of sea turtle soup]ハート の ジャック の 最期 の 証言 は(Heart no Jack no saigo no syo-o-ge-n wa)[As for the testimony of end of the jack of heart]どうでも いい、にゃん て ね(do-o-demo i-i nya-n te ne)[It doesn't matter. just kidding.]不思議 の 国、不思議 な 人達 の 国(fushigi no kuni fushigi na hito-tachi no kuni)[The wonder Land, A wonder people's Land]何故 だか 誰 も ウサギ を 追いかけ ない(naze daka dare mo u-sagi o o-i-kake na-i)[It is why, or no one runs after a rabbit.]奇妙 至極 な 話(kimyo-o shigoku na hanashi)[A very wonder story]見上げる 君 と 視線 を 絡め(mi-a-geru kimi to shise-n o karame)[You looks up at the eyes are entwined.]僕ら の 足跡 綴って いく(boku-ra no a-shi-a-to tudutte i-ku)[Our footprint is written.]ここ から 先 が いつも 見え ない(koko kara saki ga i-tumo mi-e na-i)[A point from here can't be always seen.]最後 の ページ が めくれ ない(sa-i-go no Page ga mekure na-i)[The last page can't be flip.]かわいい アリス、こちら に おいで(kawa-i-i Alice kochira ni o-i-de)[Cute Alice. Come here.]教えて おくれ ピリオド の 続き を(o-shi-e-te o-kure Period no tuduki o)[It teaches to me, the continuation of the period]おまえ は アリス、ああ 私 は アリス(o-ma-e wa Alice a-a watashi wa Alice)[You are Alice. OH! I'm Alice.]そうだ 全て は アリス の 見た 夢 だ(so-o-da subete wa Alice no mita yume da)[It is so. All is in Alice's dream.]夢 が 覚め れば ここ に(yume ga same reba koko ni)[It is here if a dream wakes up.]いつも の ように 僕ら は 一人(i-tumo no yo-o-ni bokura wa hitori)[We are lonely like usual.]狂った よう に ページ を 次 の ページ を ページ を 巡る(kurutta yo-o ni Page o tugi no Page o Page o meguru)[Like crazy, I concern a page the next page, page.]

I was requested to have kanji and romaji as well, so this is the best I could do. Better words, but no rhyme. I'm sorry.


	5. AN

Sorry guys. I can't write translations because of FF rules but you can pm me the songs and I'll send you the words. : )


End file.
